Three Keys
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Ada tiga kerajaan berbeda di sebuah dunia. Setiap kerajaan itu memiliki satu kunci. Kunci yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang misterius. Konon, ketiga kunci itu bisa mendatangkan makhluk jahat yang misterius sehingga dapat membahayakan ketiga kerajaan itu. Makhluk jahat yang tersegel di dalam lautan. Akankah ketiga kunci itu ditemukan? Fic request for Rafly Gebazz.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tsugumomo: Yoshikazu Hamada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kiriha/ayasakura**

 **Genre: adventure/fantasy/supranatural/mystery/romance/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: dunia isekai**

 **Sabtu, 16 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Rafly Gebazz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THREE KEYS**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Mencari Fairy Key**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal aneh, adanya kekuatan sihir, makhluk-makhluk mitologi dan sebagainya. Terdapat tiga pulau besar di dunia itu. Dikelilingi dengan lautan yang sangat luas. Dihuni oleh tiga jenis ras yaitu manusia, iblis dan peri.

Setiap pulau diisi oleh satu ras. Pulau pertama di sebelah utara, bernama "Pulau Manusia", dihuni oleh ras manusia. Pulau kedua di sebelah barat, bernama "Pulau Iblis", dihuni oleh ras iblis. Pulau yang ketiga di sebelah timur, bernama "Pulau Peri", dihuni oleh ras peri.

Setiap pulau juga diperintah oleh Raja/Ratu yang mendiami suatu kerajaan. Setiap kerajaan di tiga pulau tersebut, mempunyai satu kunci. Dengan kata lain, ada tiga kunci.

Tiga kunci itu bernama "Kunci Sihir", memungkinkan kau bisa menemukan harta karun yang tersembunyi di tiga kerajaan itu. Namun, jika kau memasukkan kunci itu pada lubang kunci bongkahan batu yang ada di dungeon tiga pulau itu, maka akan terjadilah gelombang sihir yang membentuk segitiga di antara tiga pulau. Saat sihir segitiga terbentuk, maka di pusat sihir segitiga tersebut, tepatnya di tengah lautan, akan mendatangkan sosok makhluk yang sangat jahat dan akan menghancurkan tiga kerajaan itu. Entah sosok makhluk apa, tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

Untuk itu, tiga kunci sihir itu tidak boleh dimiliki oleh sembarangan orang. Bisa berbahaya jika disalahgunakan oleh orang yang jahat. Karena itu, tiga kunci itu disimpan di tempat yang aman dan hanya para anggota kerajaan-lah yang mengetahuinya.

Tiga kunci itulah yang menjadi target utama orang-orang jahat. Mereka terus mencari tiga kunci itu hingga nekad menyerang tiga kerajaan itu. Mengakibatkan peperangan, tapi tiga kerajaan mampu mengalahkan orang-orang jahat itu. Sampai sekarang pun, tak seorang pun berhasil mendapatkan tiga kunci itu. Karena akan selalu dihalangi oleh pihak kerajaan.

Itulah tentang dunia yang bernama "Three Key" ini.

Sudut pandang tertancap pada sosok laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto adalah ras manusia. Dia adalah "Black Saint" (gabungan dari class Knight, Wizard, dan Assassin). Memiliki senjata berupa pedang yang selalu terpasang di punggungnya. Juga ada senjata cadangannya yaitu dua buah senjata yang terhubung dengan sarung tangannya seperti senjata Wolverine yang ada di animasi X-Man, tapi senjatanya cuma satu di kedua tangannya.

Penampilan sehari-harinya adalah berupa baju dalam berwarna putih yang dilapisi rompi berwarna coklat. Bawahannya celana panjang hitam yang juga dilapisi sedikit armor berwarna putih. Sepatu boots besi setengah betis berwarna hitam juga membungkus kedua kakinya.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebuah restoran yang ada di sebuah kerajaan, yaitu di kerajaan peri. Karena dia mendapatkan misi rahasia dari seorang Raja untuk mencari kunci sihir yang tersembunyi di kerajaan peri tersebut.

WAA! WAA! WAA!

Suasana di restoran tersebut, sangat ramai. Dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang saling bersahut-sahutan sehingga makan siang menjadi tak terasa. Sungguh heboh dan berisik sekali.

Naruto hanya duduk sendirian di dekat sebuah meja, yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu, sedang menikmati makanannya. Tapi, telinganya yang tajam masih juga fokus untuk mendengarkan percakapan sekelompok orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sekelompok orang itu saling berbicara dengan nada pelan agar tak seorang pun bisa mendengarkannya.

"Hei... Memangnya dimana kunci sihir yang bernama 'Fairy Key' itu?"

"Aku dengar Fairy Key itu tersimpan di dekat kerajaan Fairy ini. Mungkin di dungeon yang ada di hutan terlarang."

"Hutan terlarang, kan, adalah hutan yang sangat mengerikan. Siapapun tidak boleh masuk ke dalamnya."

"Tapi... Kita harus mendapatkan kunci itu."

"Benar."

"Jadi, kapan kita bergerak untuk mencarinya?"

"Setelah makan siang ini, bagaimana?"

"Boleh."

Sekelompok orang itu saling setuju antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka terus berbicara sambil terus menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Naruto yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, hanya tersenyum simpul.

'Begitu ya? Informasi yang sangat bagus. Semua orang ternyata memang sedang mencari Fairy Key itu. Kemungkinan Fairy Key itu berada di dungeon yang ada di hutan terlarang. Hmmm...,' batin Naruto yang memegang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

Fairy Key adalah kunci peri yang berwarna hijau. Konon, kunci itu bisa berubah menjadi pedang yang berkekuatan sihir yang misterius. Juga menjadi pembuka pintu portal keluarnya makhluk misterius yang tersegel di dalam lautan itu. Merupakan kunci yang kedua.

Menurut informasi yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut, Fairy Key tersimpan di dungeon yang ada di hutan terlarang. Sudah banyak orang yang mencarinya, tapi tidak pernah ditemukan dan berakhir dengan kematian tragis. Karena ada banyak monster beracun yang mendiami di berbagai sudut dungeon itu.

Pihak kerajaan sendiri tidak akan mau memberitahukan dimana letaknya Fairy Key itu, biarpun kau memaksa mereka. Hal itu dilakukan demi keamanan dunia ini.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, Naruto harus mencari Fairy Key itu. Apapun caranya, Naruto harus menemukannya atas perintah seseorang yang menjadi Rajanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai makan dan segera membayar ke kasir. Kasir itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Kemudian Naruto keluar dari restoran itu dan menemukan pemandangan jalan desa yang sangat ramai. Dimana banyak pejalan kaki yang sebagian besar adalah peri. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hijau kekuningan atau berpakaian serba biru, itulah ciri khas ras peri.

Ada juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang berpakaian serba hitam, itu ciri khas ras iblis. Lalu ada juga beberapa pejalan kaki yang berpakaian berwarna-warni, itu ciri khas ras manusia.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Sungguh ramai sekali. Sehingga kau tidak bisa berjalan di lautan makhluk yang memadati jalanan desa itu. Terdapat juga kios-kios yang tersebar di sepanjang dua sisi jalan. Suara-suara teriakan para penjual menggema nyaring sehingga suasana menjadi semakin bising.

Namun, tiba-tiba keramaian itu menjadi hening tatkala suara teriakan seseorang menggema dari ujung jalanan itu.

"HEI, TUNGGU KAU!"

"KYAAAAA! TOLONG...! SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG AKU!"

"JANGAN PERGI KAU, GADIS SIALAN! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU SETELAH KAU KUDAPATKAN!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang seru antara pria beramor besi hitam dan gadis berpakaian serba biru itu. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang itu.

Semua orang menepi ke pinggir jalan karena dua orang yang saling berkejar-kejaran. Naruto memperhatikan dua orang yang saling kejar-kejaran itu, lalu sangat terkejut ketika pria beramor besi itu melemparkan pisau ke arah gadis berpakaian serba biru itu.

BETS!

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyabet pedangnya dari sarungnya yang terpasang di punggungnya dan berlari secepat kilat untuk membantu gadis itu.

WHUUUSH!

Pisau itu hampir mendekati si gadis. Gadis itu menyadarinya dan menoleh dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak keluar.

TRAAAANG!

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan gadis itu, dan sukses menangkis pisau itu dengan pedangnya. Pisau itu jatuh dan tergeletak di tanah. Semua orang kagum akan refleks cepat Naruto itu, termasuk gadis berpakaian biru tadi.

"Wah, hebat!"

"Laki-laki itu bisa menangkis pisau yang bergerak cepat itu."

"Iya. Padahal kecepatan pisau itu tidak dapat terlihat tadi, kan?"

"Siapa ya laki-laki itu?"

WAS! WES! WOS!

Semua orang saling ribut. Pria beramor besi tadi sudah berhenti berlari dan kini berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto dan gadis berpakaian biru itu.

Kedua mata pria itu menajam dengan wajah yang terlihat garang.

"Siapa kau!? Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku dengan gadis itu! Ayo, cepat minggir sana!"

Naruto bersikap santai sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Aku tidak akan minggir. Karena kau telah berani menyakiti seorang gadis. Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat memalukan, tahu."

"APA KATAMU!?" pria itu menjadi sangat marah dan langsung menyabet pedangnya."KALAU BEGITU, AYO KITA BERTARUNG!"

"Dengan senang hati."

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto dan pria itu sama-sama menyerang. Semua orang menjadi berdebar-debar menyaksikannya.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Kecepatan mereka tidak terlihat oleh mata, namun keduanya saling melayangkan pedang masing-masing tanpa menggunakan unsur kekuatan sihir apapun.

TRAPS! TRAPS!

Keduanya saling bertukar posisi dan berhenti di tempat. Keduanya saling terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba...

KLONTANG! BRUAAAK!

Pedang besar pria beramor besi itu terbelah menjadi dua dan jatuh ke tanah. Bersamaan pria itu juga ikut roboh dan terkapar tak berdaya di samping pedangnya.

SIIING!

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam dan ternganga menyaksikannya. Dalam sedetik saja, Naruto bisa melumpuhkan lawannya!? Itulah yang mengejutkan semua orang.

Tampak pria beramor besi itu tak sadarkan diri lagi alias pingsan. Bilah tajam pedang Naruto berhasil menembus armornya hingga perutnya terluka. Sekaligus, Naruto masih sempat menebas pedangnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

SREK!

Naruto menghelakan napasnya dan langsung memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Semua orang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kagum.

"Akhirnya selesai," kata Naruto yang baru menyadari bahwa semua orang melihatnya.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan yang meriah, bergemuruh di jalanan itu. Semua orang tampak senang sambil berkata 'hebat', 'bravo', 'selamat', dan bahkan ada yang berteriak serta bersiul.

Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gadis berpakaian biru tadi datang menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih... Berkat kau, aku selamat," sahut gadis berambut biru panjang diikat satu itu dan bermata merah.

"Ah... Iya. Sama-sama...," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum."Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi sehingga kau dikejar oleh orang itu?"

"Itu karena aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman padanya. Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya, tapi dia malah tidak memaafkanku. Justru ingin menghajarku. Ya, karena itulah aku lari."

"Oh begitu... Orang seperti dia memang pantas untuk dihajar."

"Hehehe... Kau baik sekali. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku Obina Kiriha. Panggil saja aku Kiriha."

"Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga."

Mereka berdua pun bersalaman dan saling tersenyum. Semua orang kembali berjalan karena tidak ada yang menarik lagi. Suasana kembali berisik seperti sebelumnya.

Di antara keramaian itu, Naruto dan Kiriha saling mengobrol.

"Setelah ini, kau ingin kemana, Naruto?"

"Aku mau pergi ke hutan terlarang itu."

"Eh? Itu sangat berbahaya lho."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi, untuk apa kau pergi ke sana?"

"Itu karena... Rahasia."

"Eh? Rahasia."

"Ya. Orang lain tidak boleh tahu tentang rahasia ini."

"Tapi... Kita ini sudah menjadi teman, kan? Setidaknya kau beritahu apa rahasiamu itu."

"Aku belum percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Apakah kau itu baik atau jahat? Siapa tahu itu, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku ini peri yang baik hati. Suka berteman dan menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkanku."

"Oh, jadi kau peri ya?"

"Iya. Kalau kau?"

"Aku manusia."

"Jadi... Kau berasal dari Pulau Manusia yang ada di utara sana?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Hebat!"

"Hah!? Hebat?!"

Muncul sweatdrop di bagian belakang Naruto. Kiriha mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Iya. Aku dengar rata-rata ras manusia itu sangat hebat karena memiliki kemampuan berpedang. Lalu baru kali ini, aku bertemu dengan ras manusia sepertimu. Kau telah membuktikan bahwa ras manusia itu hebat dalam berpedang. Aku jadi kagum padamu."

"Oh begitu ya...," Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja obrolan kita karena aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Cepat sekali."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Kiriha. Lantas dia berbalik, tapi Kiriha malah mengejarnya.

"TUNGGU, NARUTO!" teriak Kiriha sekeras mungkin.

"Hmmm... Ada apa?" Naruto berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Kiriha.

"Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Eh? Kau ingin ikut denganku?"

"Iya. Boleh ya... Boleh ya..."

Kiriha memasang wajah memelas dengan kedua mata yang penuh cahaya. Kedua tangannya mengatup di depan dadanya. Siapa saja yang melihatnya seperti itu, akan luluh dibuatnya.

Tentu saja, Naruto jadi luluh karena tampang manisnya itu. Naruto mengangguk kepalanya.

"Baiklah... Kau boleh ikut."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Asyik... Terima kasih, Naruto."

GREP!

Karena sangat senang, Kiriha langsung memeluk Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. Semua orang melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"WU-WUAAAH... APA-APAAN INI!? KIRIHA, LEPASKAN AKU!"

"HABISNYA AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

"HEI, AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!"

"HEHEHE..."

Kiriha tertawa senang sambil tetap memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto kewalahan dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kiriha. Semua orang tersenyum dan tertawa melihat aksi mereka berdua itu.

Setelah ini, Naruto dan Kiriha akan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari Fairy Key itu. Akankah mereka berhasil menemukannya? Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Rafly sudah jadi.**

 **Inilah crossover Naruto and Tsugumomo pertama yang saya buat.**

 **Inilah tahap prolognya. Akan disambung lagi ke chapter 2.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang baca dan review.**

 **Sabtu, 16 September 2017**


End file.
